


Gli amanti (assassini) del 9B

by Ili91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, POV Personaggio originale, POV multiplo, segue il canon fino alla 3b (esclusa), traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è un nuovo inquilino nell'appartamento 9B, e lui e il suo ragazzo sono anche serial killer... o solo molto rumorosi a letto.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Derek Hale si trasferisce in un nuovo condominio e i suoi vicini provano a capire come comportarsi con lui e il suo assiduo visitatore, Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli amanti (assassini) del 9B

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the lovers [murderers] in 9B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754545) by [ofherlionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherlionheart/pseuds/ofherlionheart). 



> **Nota della traduttrice:** Prima di tutto ringrazio **Fall11** , perché il suo aiuto è stato fondamentale per rendere questa traduzione sensata.  
> Poi, questa è la mia richiesta all'autrice del permesso:  
>  _“Hi, I really loved this story (it's so sweet and funny!), so i want to ask you: can I translate in my first language (italian)? Who don't speak english deserve to read this story, so I'm here for ask your permission about it. I'm waiting for an answer. :) Thanks”_  
>  E la sua risposta:  
>  _“My goodness, of course you have permission! (So long as you link back to the original, of course). I'm honored that you enjoyed the story this much <3”_  
> Link all'opera originale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1754545  
> Detto questo... BUONA LETTURA!  
>  **Ili91**  
> 

**I.**

L'esercizio fisico non è roba per Tara. Il suo metabolismo veloce è la sola cosa ad averla mantenuta magra per tutti questi anni, quindi, davvero, ogni volta che decide di andare fuori a correre, dovrebbe organizzare una festa in proprio onore per festeggiare l'evento.

La sua più recente avventura all'aperto dura addirittura un totale di due miglia prima che Tara decida di gettare la spugna. Il clima del giugno californiano è abbastanza caldo da averla ricoperta di considerevoli strati di sudore, quindi ha perfettamente senso che Tara sia così assorbita da pensieri di condizionatori d’aria e frullati da sbattere dritta nella porta aperta del suo condominio.

Tara guaisce e atterra sul marciapiede con il sedere. "Coglione!" dice, poi prega che nessun bambino del condominio sia abbastanza vicino da averla sentita.

"Oddio, mi dispiace, non ti avevo vista-"

Tara alza lo sguardo e con gli occhi che lacrimano vede un ragazzo che, _accidenti_ , è una visione. È pallido e scuro di capelli, con degli arti lunghi e wow, che dita. Che _mani_.

"Stai bene?" le chiede. "Merda, non hai una commozione cerebrale, vero?"

"No, no, sto bene," dice Tara, faticando a rimettersi in piedi. "Non capita tutti i giorni di finire col sedere a terra per via di un ragazzo bello come te."

L'uomo ride, e Tara gli porge la mano. "Sono Tara," dice, sorridendo in modo che lei spera sia al cinquanta percento amichevole, dieci percento accogliente, trentacinque percento sexy e cinque percento allusivo.

Le stringe la mano. "Io sono-"

"Stiles!"

Compare un altro uomo. Anche questo è ingiustamente attraente, ma più sulla tipologia "dio greco" che a Tara non fa più effetto da parecchi anni. Signor Adone fissa male Tara, e lei sente rizzarsi degli immaginari peli sul collo come se fosse un gatto irritato. Non è mica davvero una creatura pelosa della notte.

Il primo ragazzo alza gli occhi al cielo. "Non fare caso alla faccia acida qui presente," dice a Tara. "Non è molto bravo a farsi degli amici."

"Non è vero," borbotta il Signor Adone.

"Andiamo, Derek, questi sono i tuoi nuovi vicini. Sii gentile. O almeno civile."

Derek guarda l'uomo pallido, chiaramente contrariato, e Tara sopprime una risata.

La loro conversazione silenziosa con le sopracciglia è adorabile.

Alla fine, Derek le porge la mano. "Sono Derek," dice.

"Tara" risponde lei. Si gira verso quello carino. "E tu?"

"Stiles," dice, "Ma non sono io quello a trasferirsi. Sto solo aiutando Derek."

"È carino da parte tua," dice Tara.

"Beh, dobbiamo andare a fare il nostro prossimo viaggio," dice Stiles, "È stato bello conoscerti, Tara!"

Tara sorride al modo in cui Derek e Stiles si spintonano l'un l'altro mentre vanno verso la jeep blu in fondo al parcheggio. Sono una bella coppia e, ehi, Tara può totalmente capire l'atteggiamento da ragazzo possessivo di Derek. Se lei avesse un ragazzo come Stiles, di sicuro non vorrebbe che qualcuno glielo portasse via.

Tara sale al piano di sopra per una doccia e per raccontare a Becky dei nuovi arrivati.

**II.**

Abby Acre ha uno programma specifico programma specifico per la domenica mattina: si sveglia, si prepara una tazza di Earl Gray, e, facendosi strada lungo il corridoio sbadigliando, ancora in vestaglia e ciabatte, va a prendere il giornale. Procede a prepararsi una tazza di yogurt e frutta secca, poi porta la colazione e il giornale nella piccola scatola che ha per balcone e resta lì per buona parte della mattinata.

Oggi, però, quando Abby si sta chinando (maledicendo la sua schiena) per recuperare il giornale, sente un'eco di voci dalla cima della tromba delle scale.

"Ma cos'è più forte, la corda o il ferro?"

"Il ferro, cretino."

Abby assottiglia gli occhi. È il tipo nuovo, quello che si è trasferito di fronte a Paul la scorsa settimana – David? Derek. Derek e il suo _giovane ragazzo_ , quello che è nei paraggi così spesso che Abby si chiede perché non stiano già vivendo insieme. Aspettano il matrimonio? Hanno genitori che disapprovano? Chi lo sa.

"Ma se tu intrecciassi..."

"Sarebbe pur sempre una corda, Derek. Non sono un mago, okay? Non posso fare uno di quegli strani trucchi che Deaton fa tutte le volte."

I due girano l'angolo e Abby non può fare a meno di guardarli. Le loro interazioni sono sempre... intriganti.

"Il ferro resisterà, okay?" dice quello con l’aria da ragazzino. "Credimi, lo so. Ricordi quanto ho legato Scott, al secondo anno?"

"Sì. Ricordo come ha _rotto le manette_."

"Ma ci siamo presi cura di lui! Non c’è stata alcuna inutile perdita di sangue!"

Abby li guarda con crescente orrore. Chi _sono_ queste persone?

Quello pallido vede che li sta fissando. "Salve, signora Acre!" la chiama allegro, salutandola con la mano. "Bella giornata, vero?"

Abby riesce solo ad assumere uno sguardo incredulo.

"Felice di averla incontrata," dice il ragazzo, prima che Derek lo spinga verso le scale.

"Oh, buon Dio," sussurra Abby. Lo _sapeva_ che c'era qualcosa di strano in quei due. Gli uomini rispettabili non hanno una barbetta come quella; sono ben rasati o hanno una vera barba, non quella ridicola barbetta incolta. E quello più giovane – chissà com’è finito coinvolto. Probabilmente non sono nemmeno una coppia – probabilmente sono spie. _Assassini._

Abby si ritira nella sicurezza del proprio appartamento, chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di sé. Non andrà fuori in balcone oggi, non vuole diventare un bersaglio.

Terrà i suoi sospetti per sé fino a che non ne saprà di più.

**III.**

"Pacco per Stiles Stilinski?"

Chase alza le sopracciglia verso il corriere. "Non sono Stiles," dice, "Ma abito sopra di lui." O comunque del suo ragazzo. "Vuole che firmi io?"

"Perché diavolo no," brontola il corriere. Chase prende lo stilo e firma l'aggeggio elettronico dell'uomo (com'è che si chiamano quei cosi?). "Tutto a posto," dice, e il corriere non fa nemmeno lo sforzo di lanciare un’occhiataccia a Chase prima di andarsene pigramente.

Chase scuote la testa e occhieggia il pacco di Stilinski. È una scatola piuttosto grande, spedita da una qualche azienda texana. Chase si avvicina di più, suscitato dalla curiosità, e vede un'etichetta a caratteri neri sopra la confezione: STRUMENTI DI CONTENZIONE.

Chase sussulta, poi ride. _Porca puttana_. Pervertiti da morire i nuovi vicini.

Si chiede se riuscirà a sentirli attraverso le assi del pavimento, due piani più su.

Più tardi quel pomeriggio, Chase sta scendendo le scale (lo stupido ascensore si è rotto di nuovo), quando incrocia Stiles lungo la strada. Chase scoppia in un largo sorriso. "Ehi, Stilinski!" dice.

Stiles sbatte gli occhi tornando al presente e sorride. "Chase. Come va?"

"Sto andando alla festa di un mio amico. Oh, e ho firmato un pacco per te e Derek."

All'espressione vuota di Stiles, Chase gli fa l'occhiolino e solleva le sopracciglia in maniera suggestiva. Stiles capisce e si agita, quasi cadendo oltre la ringhiera.

"Grazie! Grazie. Sì. Derek e io – ne abbiamo bisogno per... un progetto," cerca di uscirne Stiles.

"Uh-huh," dice Chase, ammiccando di nuovo.

E, porca puttana, Stiles sta arrossendo di nuovo. No, non è esatto – Stiles sta fottutamente _morendo_ per la mortificazione.

Chase ride e, sentendo della pena crescere per il ragazzo, gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. "È tutto okay, amico," dice Chase. "Abbiamo tutti le nostre perversioni."

"Verrò a ritirare il pacco più tardi," dice Stiles.

Riprendono a camminare nelle rispettive direzioni. Dieci secondi dopo c'è uno schianto clamoroso, un "Cazzo!" mormorato, e Chase ridacchia per tutta la strada fino all'ingresso.

**IV.**

"Davvero ti sei di nuovo offerta volontaria per curare il gatto di Jonathan?" domanda Arnold Fernell mentre lui e sua moglie stanno salendo le scale.

"Siamo amici, Arnie," lo sgrida Susan.

"Neanche ti piacciono i gatti,» brontola Arnold. "Vuoi prenderti cura di quel gatto solo perché hai una tresca con _Jonathan_."

"Andiamo", Arnie, se avessi voluto avere una tresca, sarebbe stato quando ero più giovane," lo stuzzica Susan, "Così avrei potuto fare l'amore con un giovane e affascinante pezzo di manzo."

Susan stringe il braccio di Arnold, e lui sbuffa. "D'accordo, cureremo quel maledetto gatto."

La risata di Susan viene bruscamente interrotta da un forte tonfo.

«Oh, mio Dio!» sussulta Susan.

Arnold alza lo sguardo e vede il ragazzo nuovo, Hale qualcosa. Il solo modo per descrivere la sua espressione è _estremamente colpevole_.

"Uh, salve," dice Hale.

"Giovanotto, sei appena saltato giù da quella rampa di scale?" domanda Susan e, oh, quella è la sua voce da mamma. Arnold non la sentiva da quando Stephanie si è trasferita dieci anni fa.

"Sì?" replica Hale.

"Beh, signorino, è meglio che tu smetta di farlo. Ti rovinerai le ginocchia e avrai l'artrite dieci anni prima del dovuto!"

"Sì, signora," dice Hale contrito, e Arnold sa quanto Susan sia un caso disperato.

"Oh, tesoro, fai solo attenzione, okay?" chiede Susan, sciogliendosi come un gelato d’estate. "Non vorremmo avere qualcuno che vive al nono piano con le stampelle."

Il ragazzo Hale sorride dolcemente, quasi esitante, come se non sia sicuro se gli sia permesso farlo. "Certo, signora Fernell."

I due raggiungono il loro pianerottolo e Arnold annuisce verso il ragazzo Hale. "Prenditi cura di te stesso!" grida alle spalle del ragazzo Susan. La porta delle scale si chiude, e Susan sospira. "Oh, che ragazzo dolce," cinguetta.

«Meglio per lui che non abbia gatti» brontola Arnold, e Susan ride, pizzicando il suo fianco in risposta.

**V.**

Marianne odia i ragni. Li _odia_ assolutamente in maniera fottuta. È cominciato tutto quando aveva quattro anni e suo fratello maggiore le fece mangiare un ragno vivo. Da allora – tra Il Signore degli Anelli, la tarantola domestica della classe di scienze di seconda media e la Camera dei Segreti – Marianne è diventata ufficialmente un’aracnofobica.

Quindi ha senso che sia completamente terrorizzata quando si sveglia martedì mattina con un gigantesco ragno _sul soffitto della sua camera da letto_.

Marianne strilla e scatta dal letto, schizza fuori dalla stanza e chiude con violenza la porta. Non smette di correre fino a che non arriva in fondo all’atrio, bussando freneticamente alla porta di Camillo. "Camillo!" urla, provando a calmarsi ma fallendo epicamente. «Camillo!»

La porta delle scale si spalanca, e Marianne grida, saltando indietro contro la porta di Camillo.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiede l'uomo dalla tromba delle scale.

Marianne si mette una mano sul petto, è sicura che il suo cuore stia battendo così forte perché si fermerà. " _Mon dieu_ " dice ansimante.

"Stai bene? Cos'è successo?"

È Derek Hale, e una volta che Marianne si è calmata abbastanza da respirare e pensare chiaramente, realizza che lei indossa il suo pigiama logoro e Derek è senza maglietta. La sua faccia divampa, e lei incrocia le braccia al petto. "È solo- solo, uh-"

"Camillo sta bene?"

"Non lo sarà una volta che l'avrò scorticato vivo per non essere qui" brontola Marianne.

"Tu stai bene?" chiede Derek di nuovo. Le sue mani scattano in avanti, un tentativo interrotto di stendere le braccia e controllarla, e Marianne, infine, realizza che Derek è davvero, davvero preoccupato.

"Sì, sto bene," dice lei. "Solo che – c'è un ragno nella mia stanza. E io odio i ragni."

Derek si rilassa visibilmente. "Oh."

«Di solito li prende Camillo per me», continua Marianne e, accidenti, il vomito di parole mattutino. Quant’è imbarazzante.

«Vuoi che lo prenda io per te?» si offre Derek.

«Oh, mio Dio, sì» dice d’impulso Marianne.

Il che è come Marianne è finita con un Derek Hale senza maglietta nella propria camera da letto alle 8.56 di un martedì mattina.

Derek è in piedi sopra il letto, guarda il ragno per un momento, e poi lo cattura con un movimento quasi troppo veloce perché Marianne possa vederlo. Scende dal letto, tenendo ancora il ragno nelle mani chiuse a coppa.

"Potresti aprirmi la finestra?" le chiede.

Personalmente, Marianne preferirebbe che fosse buttato giù nel gabinetto, ma chissà, forse Derek è uno di quegli amanti della natura, i tipi da salviamo-tutti-gli-animali. Conduce Derek alla finestra della cucina e lui lascia andare il ragno, chiudendo abilmente la finestra prima che possa tornare all’interno.

"Grazie," dice Marianne. Adesso che il ragno se n'è andato, si sente un po’ oppure imbarazzata per aver dato di matto in quella maniera. Di solito nessuno a parte Camillo vede il suo essere sconvolta per i ragni.

"Nessun problema" dice Derek, contraendo le labbra e, _mon dieu_ , è assolutamente un sorriso bellissimo. Se Marianne non sapesse di Stiles, certamente si giocherebbe la carta _siamo-in-pigiama-ad-un-metro-e-mezzo-dalla-mia-camera-da-letto_.

Mentre Marianne accompagna Derek alla porta, sospira. Suppone che il suo futuro marito dovrà essere in grado di scacciare i ragni da solo, o finirà per avere un complesso ogni volta che Marianne dovrà chiamare Camillo o Derek.

**VI.**

Tara evita la lavanderia comune come la peste. Prima di tutto, non si fa problemi a portare le lenzuola e i vestiti sporchi a casa dei suoi genitori per farli pulire a suo padre ogni volta che va a trovarli. Secondo, se mai lei entra nella stanza e per caso Susan Fernell è lì –

"Tara, cara, vieni ad aiutare un'anziana!"

Tara si irrigidisce, poi sospira. Non può evitarlo; la signora Fernell è una vecchia vendicativa. Non ha paura di cercare vendetta.

"Signora Fernell, come sta?" chiede allegramente Tara, entrando nella stanza.

"Oh, sto bene, mia cara" dice la signora Fernell. "Tu come stai?"

"Tutto a posto."

La signora Fernell rivolge a Tara il più dolce dei suoi sorrisi. "Saresti così gentile e aiutarmi a piegare il bucato?"

Non mi prendi in giro con quel sorriso, pensa Tara. "Certo."

"Come va al lavoro ultimamente?" chiede la signora Fernell mentre si sistemano per lavorare.

Tara alza le spalle. "Si lavora."

Tara è l'assistente del capo redattore di un giornale locale, e Tara lo amerebbe – se effettivamente _accadesse qualcosa_ in questa città. Non è urbana abbastanza per violenza di strada e criminalità organizzata, e non è suburbana abbastanza per succosi drammi della comunità. Tara non capisce perché; si trovano a sole sette miglia da Beacon Hills, dove ci sono notizie emozionanti in ogni momento, e tuttavia tutto il brivido resta a Beacon Hills.

"Vuoi diventare una sceneggiatrice, vero?" chiede la signora Fernell.

Tara si trattiene dal sospirare teatrale. La signora Fernell non fallisce mai nel confondere Tara con la sua ex coinquilina. "Emily voleva essere una sceneggiatrice," spiega Tara per la milionesima volta, "ed è per questo che si è trasferita a Hollywood. Io voglio fare la giornalista investigativa."

"Ah, sì. Me l'hai detto prima."

Tara prende una maglietta per piegarla, quando vi è un improvviso rumore di passi. La porta delle scale si spalanca e qualcuno passa correndo.

"Chi era quello?" chiede la signora Fernell, fermandosi a metà mentre sta piegando un paio di mutande.

"Non lo so," dice Tara, già con la testa fuori dalla porta. 

"Stiles!"

È Derek Hale, precedentemente conosciuto come Signor Adone, e sta colpendo ripetutamente la porta dell'ascensore. Tara lo raggiunge in modo spiccio. "Derek?" lei chiama. "Stai bene?"

"Stiles!" urla all'ascensore, ignorando Tara completamente.

"Derek –"

"Stiles è lì dentro!" scatta finalmente, girandosi per un secondo a darle un’occhiataccia.

«Ehi, va tutto bene» dice Tara con tono rassicurante, perché, sul serio, Derek sembra che stia per andare in modalità Hulk da un momento all'altro. "L'ascensore si blocca continuamente."

"Chiamo la reception," dice la signora Fernell da dietro Tara.

Derek annuisce nervosamente, le sopracciglia inarcate e la mascella serrata.

"Lo tireremo fuori di lì," promette Tara.

Derek apre la bocca per rispondere, quando all'improvviso inclina il capo, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa. Le sue dita si chiudono a pugno, e una strano – piagnucolio? mugolio? – suono gli sale dalla gola. Comincia a camminare avanti e indietro.

Tara si volta, per chiedere cosa fare, ma la signora Fernell ha si è allontanata verso il fondo del corridoio per fare una chiamata all’ingresso. Quando Tara guarda dietro verso Derek, lo trova con le mani appoggiate contro le porte dell'ascensore. "Uh, Derek? Sai che non puoi effettivamente spingere per aprire le porte," dice Tara.

Derek batte le palpebre, poi si raddrizza. "Giusto." Riprende di nuovo a camminare avanti e indietro, guardando di tanto in tanto l'ascensore – non proprio verso le porte, ma un po' al di sopra di loro, come se sappia esattamente dove l'ascensore si è bloccato.

Un minuto dopo la camminata di Derek inizia a dare sui nervi a Tara. "Stiles starà bene," dice Tara.

"Ma se gli viene un attacco di panico?" dice d’impulso Derek.

"È claustrofobico?" chiede Tara.

Derek scuote la testa.

"Allora starà bene" lo rassicura Tara. "Stiles è intelligente. Lo avrà capito che l'ascensore si è solo inceppato. Succede ogni paio di settimane."

Derek annuisce, ma non sembra convinto.

La signora Fernell ritorna e, Dio, perché ci sono la signora Acre e Paul con lei?

"I vigili del fuoco stanno arrivando, caro," dice la signora Fernell a Derek. La signora Acre guarda di sbieco Derek, come se sospetti che lui stia facendo qualcosa di terribile, ma Tara lo ignora. La signora Acre non si fida di niente, solo del suo yogurt e dei suoi cigarillo*.

Derek annuisce di nuovo, muto.

Quindici minuti dopo, è come se mezzo edificio si fosse riunito davanti all’entrata dell’ascensore del terzo piano. La camminata di Derek diventa solo più frenetica, e quando Leanne Baker lo afferra per un braccio, lui praticamente _ringhia_ verso di lei. Tara si aspetta che gli rivolga una rispostaccia, ma invece lei indietreggia soltanto.

"Oh, questa è una cosa troppo adorabile" sussurra Becky all'orecchio di Tara.

"Il suo andare avanti e indietro mi sta dando sui nervi," replica Tara.

"Ma è così _preoccupato_ per Stiles," insiste Becky. "Oh, non vorresti che qualcuno ti amasse così tanto?"

Derek si ferma improvvisamente e gira la testa di scatto verso le scale. Tara segue il suo sguardo e dieci secondi dopo appare un gruppo di pompieri. Dio, cos'ha Derek, il super-udito?

La folla si fa da parte per lasciar passare i vigili del fuoco e Derek si avvicina subito al primo. "Riuscite a farlo uscire?" chiede ad alta voce, aprendo e chiudendo i pugni.

Il vigile del fuoco ridacchia. "Non preoccuparti, faremo uscire il tuo ragazzo da lì. Questo ascensore si blocca ogni settimana."

"Ne abbiamo bisogno di uno nuovo" dice Paul e qualcuno (Camillo, forse?) urla, "Bene! Bravo!" Tara si unisce alle risate.

Derek è teso per tutti gli otto minuti che occorrono per far raggiungere l'ascensore al piano. L'istante che le porte si aprono, la folla esplode in un applauso, e Derek fa un passo in avanti, fermandosi solo all'ultimo momento.

Stiles esce fuori e fa un inchino. "Grazie, grazie!" dice. Si gira verso Derek e fa un largo sorriso, colpendo la spalla di Derek. "Perché ogni posto in cui vivi cerca di uccidermi?" lo stuzzica, e Tara ride. Qualcosa le stringe il cuore in quello stesso momento; dev'essere qualcosa che ha a che fare con lo sguardo affettuoso e sinceramente preoccupato di Stiles.

Derek appare contrito, ma estremamente sollevato al tempo stesso. Tutto il suo corpo sembra protendersi verso Stiles, e Tara è sorpresa che lui si limiti ad afferrargli il braccio. Tara si aspettava qualcosa di più simile ad un abbraccio soffocante, visto il modo in cui Derek prima stava andando fuori di testa.

"Non userai mai più quell'ascensore," dice Derek quietamente, e Stiles ride.

La coppia ringrazia i vigili del fuoco, e la folla comincia a disperdersi. Becky la prende sottobraccio mentre guardano Derek e Stiles salire le scale a passo lento. Le loro spalle si sfiorano, ma Derek rimane sempre un passo dietro rispetto a Stiles, come se stesse in qualche modo proteggendo il ragazzo.

"Sono troppo adorabili," sospira Becky, e Tara non può che essere d'accordo.

"È meglio se te lo ingrazi stanotte, Hale!" urla qualcuno.

Stiles incespica quando cominciano i fischi e le risate, ma Derek lo afferra e lo raddrizza.

«Troppo fottutamente carini», concorda Tara, poi sgattaiola via con Becky prima che la signora Fernell possa trascinarla di nuovo a piegare il bucato.

**VII.**

Alyssa Moreno è una ragazza davvero dolce, lo è _davvero_ , ma Jade è sul punto di aggredirla a parole. Questa è la quinta volta negli ultimi quattro mesi che il loro condominio deve essere evacuato perché Alyssa non riesce, neanche se ne va della sua vita, a ricordarsi di spegnere la sua piastra per capelli. Jade è abbastanza sicura di non essere l’unica a stare cominciando a stancarsi di Alyssa. 

Fortunatamente per Alyssa, è già a lavoro (a compilare rapporti e ricevere telefonate in quanto segretaria di un qualche grande capo d’affari o altro), quindi l’edificio non può organizzare una rivolta spontanea contro di lei, o forzarla a firmare un contratto con cui rinuncia a tutte le piastre e ferri arriccia-capelli. 

Jade sospira e si stringe il maglione addosso. Non aveva proprio previsto di investire il suo giovedì mattina nello stare fuori dal suo condominio, aspettando che il dipartimento dei vigili del fuoco facciano quello che devono fare e diano l’autorizzazione per rientrare nell’edificio. Reprime uno sbadiglio e nota il tipo nuovo, Derek, arricciare il naso e sfregarsi la faccia a intervalli regolari. 

"Derek," dice, "È tutto a posto?"

Derek le rivolge un’occhiata con degli occhi nocciola che ricordano a Jade quelli di suo fratello. "Non mi piace la puzza di fumo," dice Derek, cambiando posizione come se l’ammissione lo abbia messo a disagio. 

Jade annuisce, sperando di alleviare il suo disagio. "Capisco che vuoi dire."

L’improvvisa sgommata porta Jade ad alzare lo sguardo. Una jeep celeste viene fermata nel parcheggio, e in pochi secondi, Stiles ruzzola fuori dal posto di guida, lasciando lo sportello spalancato, e correndo da Derek. 

"Derek!" grida Stiles, lanciandosi verso di lui. "Ti sei fatto male? Stai bene? Cazzo, cos’è successo -"

Le mani di Stiles si muovono velocemente su tutto Derek, la sua espressione mostra una preoccupazione così profonda da essere al limite del terrore. Derek cerca di fermare Stiles, ma Stiles semplicemente allontana le mani di Derek schiaffeggiandole. 

"Sto bene -"

"Ho sentito che c’è stato un incendio," dice Stiles spiccio, le parole straripano dalla sua bocca, "Non è stato da te, vero? Qualcuno non ha provato ad arrivare a te? Cazzo, sei ferito, sei -"

" _Stiles._ "

Stiles si blocca, la mano ancora a coppa sulla mandibola di Derek, e Jade vuole fare loro _aww_. Stanno facendo la loro conversazione silenziosa sopracciglia-sguardo-tastata, e mia dea, deve essere questo il vero amore: guardare una persona come se tu stia annegando in lei, e tuttavia, allo stesso tempo, lei è l’unica zattera di salvataggio nel raggio di cento miglia. 

"Rilassati," dice Derek con tono rassicurante, spingendo piano in basso le mani di Stiles. "Non è stato da me. È stato da Alyssa."

"Oh," dice Stiles dopo un momento, e Jade può vedere il sollievo inondarlo. Stringe un pugno nella maglia di Derek, più o meno barcollando addosso a Derek, e Derek si limita a stringere una mano sul gomito di Stiles.

Jade non è la sola a trovarla ridicolmente carini. Vede i Lucier stupiti, Nancy intrecciare le dita a quelle di Tom, e Leanne sta facendo delle foto col suo cellulare in modo non molto furtivo.

Un pompiere esce dall’ingresso principale. "L’edificio è agibile!" urla, e c’è una serie di applausi e brontolii. Jade vede Stiles sussultare, come se abbia appena realizzato che lui e Derek sono in pubblico, e con riluttanza si allontana da Derek. Le dita di Derek indugiano sulla pelle di Stiles, e c’è qualcosa nella sua espressione che fa frantumare un po’ il cuore di Jade.

Sono troppo carini per essere veri. 

**VIII.**

Jonathan Constantinople osserva molte cose. È uno scrittore di romanzi gialli, quindi certo che si accorge se ci sono cose fuori posto.

In questo momento? Lo è il ragazzo di nome Stilinski. 

Jonathan ha visto Stiles girare lì attorno frequentemente, almeno tre volte a settimana, da quando Hale si è trasferito. La scorsa settimana, però, Stiles è andato a trovarlo ogni singolo giorno. 

Nel pomeriggio, Jonathan vede Stiles nell'atrio. È appesantito dalle borse della spesa, e sta lottando con la maniglia della porta delle scale (Stiles non ha mai più usato l'ascensore, non dalla volta in cui è rimasto intrappolato) quando uno dei sacchetti si rompe e il contenuto rotola ovunque. 

Stiles impreca e si accovaccia a raccoglie i prodotti che sono caduti. Una bottiglia di medicinale rotola fino ai piedi di Jonathan, che la raccoglie. Sciroppo per tosse e raffreddore, legge sull'etichetta.

Jonathan zoppica verso Stiles. "Hale ha il raffredore?" chiede.

La testa di Stiles scatta verso l'alto. "Cos – Salve, signor Constantinople!" Prende la medicina dalle mani di Jonathan. "Grazie." Stiles si alza in piedi, riaggiustando le borse.

"In realtà, Derek ha avuto l'influenza," dice Stiles. 

"Quindi tu hai bisogno delle medicine per il raffreddore?" chiede Jonathan scettico, sollevando le sopracciglia.

"Uh, aveva quasi finito i farmaci per il raffreddore," dice Stiles, "E... chi può mai sapere quando si possa averne bisogno?»

Jonathan non ha bisogno di ascoltare i battiti cardiaci per sapere quando qualcuno gli sta mentendo. Indipendentemente da ciò, non lo fa notare a Stiles; comprende quando un uomo è semplicemente troppo imbarazzato per ammettere di essere stato completamente battuto. Jonathan stesso era così con Lucy, prima che lei morisse. 

Jonathan allunga un braccio e apre la porta per Stiles. "Prenditi cura del tuo uomo," dice a Stiles. 

Il volto di Stiles arrossisce. "Sì, signore," dice e sparisce nella tromba delle scale. 

Jonathan non è completamente sicuro se “signore” sia stata una presa in giro o meno, ma lascia correre. Dopotutto, Stiles ha un uomo malato di cui occuparsi e Jonathan non vuole mettere i bastoni fra le ruote a qualcuno che è così chiaramente preoccupato per Derek. 

**IX.**

Paul sta ridipingendo la sua porta di ingresso quando la voce di Stiles riecheggia su per le scale. Sta ridendo, parlando con qualcuno, e quando la voce che risponde non è il distinto brontolare di Derek, Paul si ferma e guarda verso la tromba delle scale.

Emerge Stiles, stringendo una racchetta da lacrosse, con un ragazzo ispanico leggermente più basso che lo segue. Anche il ragazzo ispanico sta stringendo una racchetta da lacrosse, e Paul scoppia in un largo sorriso. 

"Stiles! Chi è il tuo amico?" chiede Paul.

"Ehi, Paul," dice Stiles, avvicinandosi e battendogli una mano sulla schiena. "Questo è il mio amico Scott."

"Ehi," dice Paul porgendo la mano, "Io sono Paul."

"Scott», dice il neo battezzato Scott, e Paul annuisce in stile "fratello”. Scott dà l’impressione di essere un tipo alla mano.

"Scotty e io ci conosciamo da molto tempo," dice Stiles. "Giusto, Scott?"

"Dalla scuola elementare," conferma Scott. 

"Dopo i pannolini, ma prima dell’apparecchio per i denti!"

Paul ride. "Giocate a lacrosse?"

"Dalla scuola superiore," dice Scott. 

"Ero più uno scalda panchina che un giocatore," dice Stiles, "ma Scott era capitano."

"Co-capitano," lo corregge Scott.

"Ma poi Jackson si è trasferito a Londra."

"Tu giochi?" chiede Scott a Paul.

"Sì," dice Paul, "Ho giocato per tutto il college, alla Brown."

Scott fischia, e Stiles annuisce. "Impressionante," dice Stiles.

"Dovremo giocare qualche volta," suggerisce Scott.

"Assolutamente! Conosco alcuni ragazzi a cui andrebbe di essere tirati dentro per una partita."

Stiles guarda accigliato la porta di Paul. «Amico, perché dipingendo?»

Paul si gratta la nuca, imbarazzato. "Ah, la mia ex si è ubriacata un po’ la scorsa notte," spiega. "Ha deciso di venire qui e ridecorare la mia porta con dei genitali maschili."

Scott e Stiles sussultano simultaneamente. "Ouch," dice Stiles.

Paul alza le spalle. "Andrà tutto bene. Solo non ditelo all'amministratore, okay?" Scott annuisce, e Stiles fa un saluto con due dita, aggiungendo, "Parola di scout!"

Scott si acciglia. "Da quando sei stato un boy scout?"

"Da mai. Lo sai"

Paul ride, e Stiles gli rivolge un largo sorriso prima di girarsi verso Scott. "Dovremmo andare. Derek ci sta aspettando."

"Dio non voglia che facciamo irritare Derek," dice Scott ruotando gli occhi.

"Andiamo, Scott, lo sai perché ha sempre il pepe al culo."

Paul sorride e scuote la testa fra sé e sé mentre Scott e Stiles scompaiono nel 9B. Cavolo, la vita era così noiosa prima Derek e Stiles si trasferissero lì.

**X.**

La cosa più eccitante della festa di compleanno dell'amministratore non è il cibo, la torta o la conversazione. No, per Jade, la cosa migliore è il posto: l'appartamento di Derek.

È molto più spartano di quello che Jade si aspettava, con niente altro che la mobilia necessaria ed un tappeto. Comunque, le pareti sono di un bel blu, e il posto è stracolmo di persone, così l'atmosfera compensa la mancanza di opere d'arte o fotografie. Jade si concede un giro segreto e non ufficiale dell'appartamento. Il 9B ha tre camere: un'area cucina/soggiorno/sala da pranzo, una camera da letto e una stanza che sembra in parte un ufficio e in parte una palestra. Un piccolo bagno è situato in fondo al corridoio della cucina. È carino, pensa Jade – in particolare il cassetto del comò che trabocca di vestiti che sono chiaramente Stiles.

Jade è nel soggiorno, sta guardando Scott McCall (o “l'amico”) ammaliare la signora Acre fino a convincerla che lui le piace un sacco, quando Alyssa si siede al suo fianco. "Questo è sorprendentemente piacevole," commenta Alyssa.

"Sorprendentemente?"

Alyssa scrolla le spalle. "Qualche volta Derek dà questa impressione di essere – non lo so – un uomo delle caverne, un troglodita. Capisci?"

Jade sbuffa. "Uh-huh."

Tara e Becky vengono a piegarsi in avanti dal retro del divano di Jade. "Voi ragazze avete notato con che _sguardi_ sta lanciando Derek a Stiles stasera?" chiede Tara.

Jade alza lo sguardo, e sì, Derek _sta guardando_ Stiles piuttosto da vicino, mentre il ragazzo conversa con Arnie Fernell e Marianne.

"Venti dollari che faranno sesso una volta che tutti se ne saranno andati," sussurra Becky.

"Quaranta che il mio intero piano li sentirà," dice Tara.

Le ragazze ridono, mentre Alyssa arriccia il naso. "Abbiate un po' di decenza!" le rimprovera, e Becky ride ancora più forte.

Più tardi quella sera, Jade è l'ultima ad andarsene. Sta aiutando Derek a fare pulizia, e gli dà una gomitata quando si incrociano in cucina.

"Che carini," dice, stringendo un piatto di carta. È decorato con dei lupi, e Jade deve ammettere che è un po’ triste vederli finire nella spazzatura.

"Li ha scelti Stiles," dice Derek.

Jade segue lo sguardo di Derek fino al divano. Stiles è stravaccato sui cuscini, al freddo; è troppo alto, quindi le gambe pendono oltre il bracciolo, e una delle sue braccia è caduta di lato. Jade rivolge un’occhiata verso Derek, che sta sorridendo appena.

"Te lo sei scelto bene," dice Jade a Derek.

E Derek – le rivolge quest’espressione completamente distrutta, piena di sconforto e vulnerabile che Jade sente della pena crescere dentro di lei. Forse c'è molto di più di quello che sembra. Altrimenti perché lo sguardo di Derek dovrebbe essere così perso?

"Grazie per la festa," dice Jade. "Ma è ora che vada." Dà un colpetto alla guancia di Derek.

Poco prima che la porta si chiuda, Jade lo vede sistemare una coperta sopra il corpo addormentato di Stiles.

**XI.**

Tara è ubriaca. Quando è ubriaca, sente caldo, così getta tutte le precauzioni di sicurezza al vento e decide di andare sulla scala antincendio, perché Kevin _Coso_ incontrato al bar al momento sta ora russando nel suo letto dopo del sesso meno che mediocre.

Una volta che Tara riesce a sgusciare fuori dalla finestra, nota Stiles e Derek sotto di lei. Hanno diverse mappe sparse intorno a loro – il che è strano, perché chi guarda delle mappe all'una del mattino? – ma Tara le ignora per sporgersi oltre il bordo del parapetto.

"Salve, vicini di casa!" li saluta.

Stiles sussulta e alza lo sguardo. "Ehi, Tara."

_"Ehiiii."_

Derek fiuta e poi si acciglia. "Sei ubriaca?"

Tara ridacchia. "Scì. Sono abbastaaaanza ubriaca."

Stiles si acciglia come Derek. Succede spesso che l’uno imiti le espressioni e i movimenti dell'altro. "Sei sicura che dovresti essere qui fuori, allora?"

"Beh, non posso stare dentro," dice Tara. "C'è Kevin lì."

"Kevin?" domanda Stiles.

"Il mio tipo del bar da una botta e via. Abbiamo fatto sesso." Tara sospira. "È stato deludente."

"Uh, mi dispiace," dice Derek, e Stiles fa una risatina.

"Non è stato nemmeno bravo a fare sesso orale," si lamenta Tara. All’improvviso è colpita da un’idea. Tu sei bravo col sesso orale, vero?"

"Cosa?" chiede Derek incredulo.

Tara ride della sua espressione. "Sì, tu," dice, puntando il dito verso la sua faccia scontrosa e dalla barba incolta. "Davvero premuroso. Scrupoloso."

Si sente Stiles soffocare, e Tara agita una mano vagamente in sua direzione. "Stai calmo," farfuglia, "Non sto prepa– prepo– proponendo una cosa a tre."

Le loro espressioni allarmate identiche sono troppo divertenti. E mediamente offensive. Tara è davvero così poco attraente? Poi ricorda che a lei manca qualcosa nelle, ah, parti basse.

"Che state guardando sulle mappe?" chiede Tara.

"Oh, uh, Derek vuole fare un giro storico di Beacon Hills," spiega Stiles. "È il suo sogno. Stiamo cercando di trovare il percorso migliore."

"Beacon Hills? Ma no! Ho un amico –" Tara singhiozza – "Un amico che può sicuramente procurarti dei biglietti. Per un- Per una visita guidata.»

"Bello," dice Derek.

"Oddio. È per il vostro anniversario, vero? È una cosa così CARINA," squittisce Tara, flettendo i polsi nel tentativo di illustrare quanto sono carini.

Stiles ride. "Beh," dice, guardando furtivamente Derek, "Sono ufficialmente tre anni dalla prima volta che ho tenuto a galla il corpo di Derek in una piscina per diverse ore.»

Tara inarca un sopracciglio. O forse entrambi. È difficile da dire. "Un inizio davvero perverso," dice con ammirazione.

Sono entrambi senza parole, e Tara vorrebbe morire. Che patati dolci. "I biglietti andrebbero bene," dice Derek alla fine.

"Ve li prenoterò," replica Tara.

Dal suo appartamento, Tara sente qualcuno chiamare il suo nome. Sospira. "Scusate, ragazzi. È ora di un secondo round di sesso poco soddisfacente." Agita una mano verso di loro. "Godetevi il vostro anniversario!"

Tara non può fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe una cosa a tre con Stiles e Derek per tutto il tempo che lei e Kevin lo fanno.

Sul serio, si accontenterebbe anche solo di poter guardare un loro video porno.

**XII.**

Sono le 20:45 di un venerdì sera quando Paul sente delle urla provenire dal corridoio. Apre la porta, allarmato, e attraversa il corridoio per premere l'orecchio contro la porta di Derek. Paul è già pronto per bussare alla porta per interferire quando sente delle voci.

"Ehi, ehi, Derek! Derek, va tutto bene. Derek, guardami, andrà tutto –"

"Vai _fuori_ di qui, Stiles!" risponde Derek, e non suona arrabbiato; suona nel panico e spaventato.

"Neanche per sogno. _Non_ ti lascerò."

"Ma non sarai –"

"Derek, starò bene, perché tu starai _bene_."

«Bene? Bene? Quando hai avuto un intero barattolo di fottuta _strozzalup –_ "

"Lo so, mi dispiace, è stato un errore –"

"Per favore, Stiles, vattene, non voglio farti del male."

"No, smettila, no. Smettila di provarci, perché non ti lascio. Non ti lascerò mai, sei bloccato con me, okay? Per sempre."

"Stiles –"

"Te lo prometto, rimango con te, okay, Derek? Okay? Derek, puoi farcela, puoi controllarlo –"

"Non posso –"

"Derek. Derek. Andiamo. Derek, va tutto bene. Prometto che non me ne andrò."

Paul si allontana dalla porta. Nessuno sembra essere in pericolo, quindi Paul li lascia stare. Si ritira nel suo appartamento per il resto della notte.

La mattina dopo, Paul incontra Stiles sulle scale. "Ehi, Derek sta bene?" chiede Paul. "Ho tipo sentito..."

"Oh, sì, sta bene," dice Stiles. Ha delle occhiaie; dev'essere stata una lunga notte. "Ha solo bisogno di un paio di giorni per riprendersi. E riposarsi."

Paul annuisce. "Ehi – Sono felice che tu ci sia per lui. Sembra come se lui abbia bisogno di qualcuno di affidabile.»

Stiles annuisce, sorridendo appena. "Grazie, amico."

"Non c’è di che."

**XIII.**

Abby Acre è fuori dall'edificio, a fumarsi un cigarillo, quando la jeep blu si ferma nel parcheggio. Il giovane Stilinski ruzzola fuori dal posto di guida e cammina alterato verso l'entrata, borbottando cupamente tra sé e sé.

"Va tutto bene, ragazzo?" chiede Abby.

Stiles sussulta, poi nota Abby. "Sì – sì, sto bene." La sua espressione si incupisce. "Ho solo bisogno di _parlare_ con Derek."

Abby sorride con aria complice. "Digli quello che ha bisogno di sentirsi dire," lo consiglia.

"Oh, lo faccio sempre," garantisce Stiles. Lui sparisce all'interno dell'edificio e Abby si porta il cigarillo alle labbra. Ah, l’amore giovanile.

Dieci minuti dopo, Paul Gogan si siede di fianco ad Abby. Lei annuisce verso di lui, e lui fa un largo sorriso.

"Hai visto Stiles?" gli chiede.

Paul scuote la testa. "Li ho sentiti parlare, però. Qualcosa riguardo Snoopy e una pianta in vaso."

Abby sbuffa. "Sai," dice, "Penso ancora che potrebbero essere assassini."

Paul ride. "Non ci credo! Sul serio?" All'improvviso, si acciglia. "Aspetta. Riesco – riesco ad immaginarlo."

Abby annuisce saggiamente.

"Oh, mio Dio," dice Paul, "Alcune settimane fa, Chase ha detto che ha firmato un pacco con l’etichetta "strumenti di contenzione" per Stiles."

"Davvero?"

"Sì!" strilla Paul, gli occhi spalancati. "E – oddio, riesco totalmente ad immaginarlo, adesso. Stiles è il cervello, l'orchestratore e l'hacker, mentre Derek è il braccio che fa il lavoro sporco –" Paul afferra la mano di Abby. "Signora Acre – Sono il vicino di casa di un _paio di assassini._ »

Abby ride, divertita dalla teatralità di Paul.

La porta si apre, e Stiles esce con Derek che lo segue. "Pigiami di Snoopy? Sul serio?"

"Li ha mandati Cora," borbotta Derek. I suoi capelli sono soffici e arruffati.

Stiles ridacchia. "Salve, signora Acre. Ciao, Paul," dice.

Abby grugnisce, e Paul stupefatto li saluta agitando la mano.

Stiles e Derek attraversano la strada, e Paul si appoggia ad Abby. "Sono _assassini_ ," sussurra, e Abby ride.

**XIV.**

Leanne Baker sospira, aggiustandosi il sacco della spazzatura nella presa. Anche se abita solo al secondo piano, odia dover trascinare la spazzatura fino al cassonetto dietro l'edificio. Gira l'angolo, arricciando il naso, e vede Derek davanti al cassonetto.

"Ehi, Derek!" Derek sussulta, si volta di scatto con gli occhi spalancati. Si rilassa, però, quando la riconosce. "Ciao, Leanne," dice con tono burbero.

Sempre un raggio di sole, questo qui. "Sembravi perso nei tuoi pensieri," dice Leanne con tono colloquiale.

"Sì, penso di sì."

Improvvisamente, Leanne si accorge che Derek sta stringendo delle bende insanguinate.

"Oh, mio Dio, cos'è successo?"

Derek sembra notare solo in quel momento cos'ha nelle sue mani. "Uh – Stiles è caduto," spiega.

"Oddio, sta bene?" chiede Leanne. "Ha bisogno di andare all'ospedale? Oppure chiedere alla mia ragazza – Paige – è un'infermiera, potrebbe dare un'occhiata a Stiles –"

Derek sembra sorpreso dalla sua raffica di parole, ma isolleva una mano. "Grazie, ma starà bene."

"Sei sicuro? Paige è sopra, potrebbe –"

"Sul serio," dice Derek, e quello è un sorriso? Lo è. Un vero sorriso di Derek Hale "Sta bene. È da un po’ che ho a che fare con lui che si scontra con cose con cui non dovrebbe scontrarsi."

Leanne si calma sentendo il tono rassicurante di Derek. "Okay. Ma – in ogni caso – puoi chiamarmi. Paige sarà qui per tutta la notte."

Derek annuisce. "Grazie."

Lui butta le bende nel cassonetto, poi allunga una mano per la spazzatura di Leanne. "Oh, lascia stare, ci penso io," dice Leanne. "Tu, tu torna da Stiles."

Derek annuisce di nuovo, rivolgendole un sorriso nervoso, e poi si avvia verso il loro edificio.

Leanne è improvvisamente colpita dalla realizzazione che se mai Stiles si ferisse gravemente, l'intero condomino si presenterebbe alla porta di Derek per dare una mano.

**XV.**

Ogni domenica mattina, Paul prepara una montagna di pancake fatti in casa. È una tradizione della famiglia Gogan utilizzare la ricetta di mamma Gogan e preparare i pancake dal nulla, e Paul aveva giurato che avrebbe continuato a farlo anche dopo essersi trasferito. Dal momento che non modifica nemmeno un po' la ricetta, Paul finisce sempre con il preparare circa quattro dozzine di pancake; tuttavia, lui _vive_ in un condominio, quindi non è per nulla difficile sbarazzarsi degli avanzi.

L'ultima sfornata si sta raffreddando sul bancone quando Paul indossa un paio di pantaloni e si dirige verso la porta. Pensa che inviterà Tara, Becky e Chase – e, perché no, Derek? Anche Stiles probabilmente è lì, ora che ci pensa bene.

È con questo pensiero che Paul apre la porta giusta in tempo per vedere una brunetta carina e con delle lunghe gambe uscire dall'appartamento di Derek.

Paul emette un guaito e chiude la porta sbattendola.

Derek?

Tradisce?

Stiles?

All'istante la sua mente lo contraddice. Derek non potrebbe mai fare questo a Stiles; semplicemente non potrebbe. Guarda in continuazione Stiles con una tale devozione in volto, che Paul qualche volta si domanda se Derek abbia costruito un altare in onore del suo ragazzo da qualche parte. E di certo Derek e Stiles non hanno rotto; Paul ha visto Stiles giusto ieri.

Eppure, la parte scettica di Paul domanda di sapere perché mai una bella ragazza dovrebbe uscire dall'appartamento di Derek di prima mattina. E, oh, Paul vorrebbe poterlo negare, ma la sola ragione plausibile che gli viene il mente è il sesso. Derek ha fatto sesso con qualcun altro.

Derek ha tradito Stiles.

Sono passati dieci secondi da quando Paul ha sbattuto la porta, e la apre di nuovo. Due passi e Paul bussa ripetutamente alla porta dell’appartamento 9B. "Derek!" urla Paul. "DEREK!"

C'è uno schianto all'interno dell'appartamento prima che la porta si apra appena, rivelando Derek in tutta la sua gloria da uno che ha i capelli scompigliati perché appena alzato dal letto. "Paul?" chiede la sua voce è più roca e bassa del solito.

"Non riesco a _crederti_ ," sputa fuori Paul.

Derek si acciglia. "Cosa?"

"Pensavo che fossi una persona migliore, ma evidentemente mi _sbagliavo_."

La confusione di Derek aumenta. "Cosa? "

"Come? Come hai potuto fare questo a Stiles?" domanda Paul. "Stiles è un bravo ragazzo, ci tiene a te, ti guarda come se tu fossi – come se fossi la _luna_."

C'è un movimento alle spalle di Derek, e Derek solleva un sopracciglio con espressione confusa in direzione di Paul. Paul si sta preparando a dare un pugno a Derek nella sua stupida faccia trasandata, quando lui spalanca la porta e –

Indica Stiles, che sbatte le palpebre assonnato e si gratta lo stomaco.

"Oh," dice Paul. Il suo cervello ha difficoltà a capire la svolta presa dagli eventi.

La testa di Scott compare dal divano. "Ha appena detto ‘come hai potuto fare questo a Stiles’?" chiede.

Tutti si guardano l'uno l'altro confusi per un momento prima che Stiles sospiri. Si strofina una mano sul volto, e a Paul sembra di sentirlo mormorare qualcosa sulla linea di _È troppo presto per queste stronzate_.

"Paul, amico," dice Stiles, e suona come se stia per dargli una notizia seria e tetra:

"Derek e io non stiamo insieme."

Il cervello di Paul smette di funzionare e muore.

"Uh, Stiles?" dice Scott. "Credo che tu l'abbia distrutto."

Paul agita le braccia. "Veramente? Voglio dire – voi siete sempre – tu indossi i suoi pigiama, santo cielo! " Stiles guarda accigliato i suoi pantaloni, e Paul geme. "Tu – tu e Derek sembrate davvero stare insieme."

"Beh, non è così," dice Derek e, oh no, il suo sguardo e il suo tono sono sulla difensiva.

Stiles si volta verso Derek. "Amico!"

"Cosa?" replica Derek.

"Non devi essere così disgustato all'idea di stare come me!"

"Non –"

"Dio, non è come – non è come se non mi importasse di te, o provassi a renderti felice, non è come se sia stato la tua fottuta _àncora_ –"

"Sei la sua àncora?" chiede Scott incredulo.

Ma Stiles si è fermato, e guarda solo Derek, e Derek a sua volta lo sta fissando molto intensamente –

E Paul ha quasi voglia di ridere, perché la sua mente ritorna alla conversazione avuta con la signora Acre, e all'improvviso sembra molto più plausibile perché, Derek? Paul non è sicuro se Derek voglia uccidere Stiles o no. O magari saltargli addosso?

Saltargli addosso e poi ucciderlo?

C'è così tanta tensione che Paul si sente come se stesse per esplodere, e Scott sta facendo una smorfia come se stesse annusando qualcosa di particolarmente sgradevole. Il silenzio si protrae per uno, due secondi –

E poi Derek afferra con una mano la maglietta di Stiles e lo spinge verso di sé per far scontrare le loro labbra insieme.

Paul fa un salto indietro, impossibilitato a guardare da un'altra parte, mentre il suo cuore cerca di tornare ad avere un battito regolare. _Porca puttana_ , pensa, _ho quasi assistito ad un omicidio_.

Ma non è andata così; invece, sta guardando due uomini baciarsi, le loro mani strette le une alle altre, Stiles che occasionalmente si allontana per dire cose come _stronzo_ e _lo volevo da mesi_ e _vaffanculo, Derek, vaffanculo_ , prima che Derek lo riattragga a sé.

Paul incontra lo sguardo di Scott. "Uhm. Pancake a casa mia?"

Scott fa un largo sorriso. "Fantastico."

Lasciano Derek e Stiles a pomiciare nell'ingresso. Paul dimentica di invitare qualcun altro a mangiare i pancake.

Ma va bene così. Lui e Scott li finiscono tutti.

**XVI.**

Chase non è per niente sorpreso quando l'intero edificio si fa avanti per aiutare Stiles a trasferirsi lì.

È trascorso un mese dalla Famigerata Disfatta Del Pancake (come la chiama Paul) e un mese da quando Stiles e Derek hanno cominciato a stare insieme – sul serio. Se possibile, sono ancora più innamorati e – Chase non riesce a credere di star per usare questa parola – adorabili. Ed è fantastico, Chase è felice per loro, ma –

"Riesci a _credere_ a quanto siano rumorosi a letto?" sibila Paul.

Chase grugnisce, stringendo la presa sulla scatola per il trasloco che ha tra le braccia. "Non avrei preso Stiles per uno che urla," sbuffa.

Tara li raggiunge, stringendo quello che sembrano essere sacchi della spazzatura pieni di... felpe, catene di metallo e corde? Chase non vuole saperlo.

"Io non sono sorpresa," dice Tara. "Chiunque a letto con Derek urlerebbe in quel modo."

"Pensi mai a qualcosa che non sia il sesso?" chiede Chase.

"No."

Raggiungono il nono piano. I figli dei Lucier stanno giocando con delle scatole vuole e dei trucioli di polistirolo; all'interno dell'appartamento, Jade e Alyssa stanno mettendo via le posate, mentre la signora Acre sta ordinando i libri di cucina. Leanne e Becky stanno cercando di montare il lettore DVD; i Fernell stanno piegando con cura le coperte, le lenzuola e i vestiti; c'è anche il signor Constantinople, che sta dando istruzioni a Marianne e Camillo su come riorganizzare i mobili.

Si sente un grido e un ringhio, e Stiles prorompe dalla camera da letto. Ne emerge anche Derek, ricoperto di piume. Una gli atterra sul naso, e lui la soffia via con rabbia. Stiles ridacchia da dietro le spalle di Chase.

"Stiles," dice Derek minacciosamente, poi fa un passo verso di lui. Chase si sposta di lato e Derek spinge Stiles contro lo stipite della porta, con le piume che svolazzano sui suoi vestiti e sui suoi capelli.

Stiles ride più forte. "Sembri il postumo di un pigiama party per la notte di luna piena."

Derek ringhia, e Chase scambia degli sguardi confusi con Tara e Paul. Qualche volta Stiles dice cose strane, ma Derek capisce sempre cosa intende.

"Non mi scuserò," dice Stiles maliziosamente.

"Non farlo più," dice Derek, avvicinandosi ancora di più a Stiles.

"Non prometto." Derek sorride e bacia Stiles, le sue braccia posizionate ancora ai lati opposti della testa di Stiles e contro lo stipite della porta. Improvvisamente, Scott sbuca dalla camera da letto, agitando le braccia freneticamente.

"Basta! Fermatevi!" dice Scott, agitando le mani tra Derek e Stiles. "Ci sono dei bambini, qui!"

Derek e Stiles si separano con aria colpevole, e Scott arriccia il naso. "Voi due puzzate," dice con disgusto.

"Abituati," replica Stiles, sorridendo. Derek ride, nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Stiles.

"Sono così carini," sussurra Tara a Chase.

"Non dirlo a me," brontola Chase. "Mi sento come se avessi bisogno di andare ad abbattere qualche albero o fare gargarismi con la salsa al tabasco.»

Tara gli dà uno scappellotto, e Chase sorride.

Lui è veramente felice per loro.

**XVII.  
Epilogo – Un anno dopo**

Il barbecue di fine estate è il modo migliore per dire addio al cielo sereno e al tempo afoso. L'intero condominio occupa il parco vicino per una sera. Il signor Constantinople fa valere le sue abilità con la griglia, Marianne prepara i suoi famosi brownie al peperoncino, e la signora Fernell porta la sua insalata di patate buona da morire. Stiles e Derek, come lo scorso anno, portano una torta, e anche se è esteticamente meno gradevole dell'altra, il sapore è decisamente migliore. Anche Tara contribuisce – trova i tre cocomeri più grandi e dolci che ci sono al mercato e li affetta quando sono freschi.

Tara sta parlando con Becky e Paul vicino ai frigoriferi, quando Stiles passa di lì. "Ehi, Stiles!" lo chiama Tara.

Stiles sorride. "Ehi, Tara. Paul, Becky. Come va?"

"Alla grande," dice Tara, Becky annuisce accanto a lei.

"Ehi, amico, perché non prendi la tua racchetta da lacrosse e vai a chiamare Scott e Isaac?" domanda Paul.

Stiles fa un largo sorriso. "Magari fra un po’. Ho qualcosa da fare prima." Trotterella via, e Tara schiaffeggia il braccio di Becky.

"Ow!"

"È il momento!" dice Tara eccitata. "Seguiamolo."

Stiles interrompe la conversazione che Derek sta avendo con Jade Potter. Con poche parole, Stiles lo trascina via, portando il suo ragazzo verso una panca di legno sotto un albero. Si siedono, parlano fra di loro, le loro teste sono l’una inclinata verso l’altra, poi Stiles si alza e –

E si inginocchia su una gamba sola.

"Silenzio!" sibilla Tara. "State tutti zitti!"

Si fa largo tra le persone per avvicinarsi, fino a che non riesce a sentire quello che Stiles sta dicendo.

"– puoi essere uno stronzo, qualche volta, ma anch'io lo sono, quindi, ehi, possiamo esserlo insieme," dice Stiles. "E nel frattempo che sono stato la tua àncora, tu sei stato anche la mia àncora, da più tempo di quanto voglia ammettere –" Una risata, un sorriso. «Praticamente, insieme siamo così carini da far venire ai nostri amici continuamente voglia di vomitare, litighiamo già come una vecchia coppia sposata, e credo – credo di amarti davvero, davvero tanto. Perciò – Derek Hale. Vuoi sposarmi?"

C'è una piccola scatolina aperta tra le lunghe dita di Stiles, e Derek la fissa con le labbra socchiuse e le sopracciglia leggermente sollevate. Tara li osserva con il fiato sospeso, e Stiles si agita nervosamente. "È d’argento," dice, "Pensavo che avresti apprezzato l'ironia–"

Derek lo interrompe bruscamente afferrando Stiles per le spalle. Stiles vacilla, quasi facendo cadere la scatola, ma poi si rilassa mentre Derek lo bacia. Alcune persone iniziano ad applaudire, e Stiles si tira indietro, accigliato. "Questa tecnicamente non è una risposta –"

"Sì, idiota," dice Derek affettuosamente. " _Sì._ "

Questa volta tutti cominciano ad applaudire, gridando e fischiando. Tara non può smettere di sorridere, ma riesce ancora a dare delle gomitate a Becky e Paul. "Voi due mi dovete dei soldi," dice compiaciuta.

"Avrei potuto _giurare_ che sarebbe stato Derek a fare la proposta," dice Paul con veemenza.

"Come facevi a saperlo?" le chiede Becky.

"Sono una sensitiva," replica Tara, ancora applaudendo. Derek e Stiles stanno avendo problemi a baciarsi perché Derek sorride troppo.

In realtà Tara non è una sensitiva. Ha solo visto, parecchi mesi fa, quell'espressione negli occhi di Stiles.

  
  
* Per scoprire cos'è il cigarillo: io, per esempio, prima della traduzione, non ne avevo idea. Sarà che non fumo, quindi non è che mi interessasse proprio saperlo. XD  
https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cigarillo  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note finali della traduttrice:** Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Quando l'ho letta, ho pensato: “Mi piacerebbe vedere come suonerebbe in italiano”. Ho cominciato a tradurre senza pensare sul serio che sarei arrivata alla fine e quando è successo, ho pensato di condividerla anche con il fandom italiano, quindi ho chiesto il permesso all'autrice per la traduzione. Comunque, se non ci fosse stata la beta e il suo prezioso aiuto, forse non saremo mai arrivati fino a qui. Grazie di aver letto e, spero, apprezzato.


End file.
